De Seattle a Nueva York
by ReinaNinja927
Summary: A Carly se le ocurre la idea de ir a Nueva York para un video a poner en el web-show. Pero, de un giro inesperado, Gibby se mete a una alcantarilla, y se encuentra con... ¡Las Tortugas Ninja! Al conocer a toda la banda, surge una idea... ¿y si participan del programa? Entonces, ¿qué harán nuestros héroes? ¿Aceptarán?
1. De camino a Nueva York

_**'Sup, my babies?**_

 **¿Como estan? ¿Todo bien? Bueno, les debia este crossover, así que traigo a los personajes listos para mis manías que haré con ellos, mwahahaha! ok no xD**

Renuncia:

 _Las tortugas no me pertenecen, sino a Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, Mirage, Nickelodeon y cada marca que promueve este dibujo animado._

 _Los OCs usados acá, solo tres me pertenecen, los demás pertenecen nina14j y saruina99, utilizados con autorización de ambas._

 _Tanto las versiones que utilizo acá de Flor de Loto y Chaplin, son de mi propiedad, pero el personaje actual y original pertenece a TMNT saga._

 **Aclaro también que acá, nadie es pareja de nadie, solo gustan entre ellos, y ocurre durante el ante-pen último episodio de iCarly, para que no se confundan;)**

 **No tengo nada más que decir, así que ...**

 **¡Leamos!**

* * *

 **En Nueva York ...**

Era una tranquila tarde en las alcantarillas de Nueva York. Todas las Tortugas Ninja y sus amigos humanos estaban con ellos en la sala de estar, viendo en la televisión, el web-show de iCarly, protagonizado por Carly Shay y Sam Puckett, las conductoras; Freddie Benson, el productor técnico; Spencer Shay, quien tenía participación contada en varios shows y Gibby Gibson quien... ¿era... Gibby?.

Donatello, el más listo de todas las tortugas, encontró una forma de conectar su laptop al televisor para poder ver el show en pantalla grande.

Leonardo y Melina miraban con atención la televisión (como cuando miraban Héroes Espaciales); Raphael y Mona Lisa lo veían por simple curiosidad; Venus trataba de comprender ésta nueva comedia, tanto como Flor de Loto y Karai lo hacían, cosa para la que Chaplin tenía como excusa explicarle para estar con ella; Irma y Miguel Ángel eran los que estaban más emocionados, ya que las locuras del programa les gustaban mucho y los entretenían. Casey y Kevin, por su parte, reían a cada rato con cada insulto que la rubia Sam le decía al, muy llamado "tecnicucho" Freddie; Donatello, por otro lado, disfrutaba del programa, simplemente porque a Abril le gustaba, usando, al igual que Chaplin, como excusa para estar cerca suyo; Ryu y Nozomi estaban en un momento de ocio, así que se les dio por distraerse con eso. Por suerte, todos tenían algo con lo que ocuparse durante el programa.

Casey y Abril estaban usando su típica vestimenta de todos los días; Melina igual; Kevin traía su muy vista camisa desabotonada color celeste sobre su playera blanca, debajo de su chaqueta de los Vikingos de Roosvelt, usando sus jeans azules oscuros y zapatillas grises; Mona Lisa usaba sus jeans celestes con botas de cuero color café, su blusa blanca y chaleco de cuero negro, sin olvidar su clásica bufanda y diadema rosas; Irma con sus necesitados lentes, su falda, blusa y botas rockeras de siempre; Karai usaba una blusa roja oscura de mangas cortas, sobre un saco de lana negro, con leggins negros hasta la mitad de la pantorrila y tenis grises oscuros con guantes negros sin dedos; Loto tenía una blusa blanca de mangas largas, debajo de una musculosa azul con el dibujo de un "09" en el pecho, leggins negros rasgados hasta los tobillos, sus tenis blancos y celestes y guantes sin dedos color negro; Ryu su buzo gris oscuro con su capucha, sus pantalones negros y tenis grises. Bueno, el haber dejado el Clan del Pie, sólo por recordarles que su líder le quitó a cada una sus familias, limitaba sus opciones de vestimenta.

Finalmente, Chaplin usaba su camisa lila pastel abotonada con su corbata verde pálido, sus pantalones y zapatillas negras y lentes, aunque en éste caso, no usaba su bata de laboratorio y Nozomi con su equipo ninja y su capa con la capucha también puesta, y su moño azul alrrededor de ésta.

A travéz de la pantalla, mostraban a Carly usando su musculosa con la escritura de "Love is Free", sus jeans azules y botas de cuero negras; Sam con sus zapatos de plataforma, pantalones negros y blusa azul oscura de manga corta; Freddie con su camisa blanca, jeans azules y zapatillas grises, aunque como él sostenía la cámara, momentáneamente no se lo podía ver.

 _-Muy bien, amigos, es hora de que Freddie "tonto" Benson les hable de su basura tecnológica, ¡en lo que yo voy al baño! -exclamó Sam, mientras se alejaba del estudio._

 _-¿Es necesario que lo digas en frente de la cámara? -preguntó Carly, con las cejas arqueadas._

 _-No quieres que lo haga aquí, ¿o sí? -preguntó inocentemente, mientras se iba del estudio._

 _-¡Gibby, toma la cámara!. -exclamó Freddie, dándosela al mencionado- Ya no hay respeto por nosotros los productores técnicos. -comentó mientras se colocaba al lado de Carly y cruzaba los brazos._

 _-No seas quejoso, Freddie. ¿De qué nos vas a hablar ahora? -preguntó ella._

 _-Les daré un anuncio importante, amigos... -pronunció Benson, para que luego Carly ponga una cara de que no lo soportaba._

 _-¡No seas ñoño y vete al grano! -exclamó ella._

 _-Aaahhh. -trató de ignorar dicho comentario- Bueno, como decía... -pero de un momento a otro, Sam apareció de vuelta, empujándo a Freddie de un caderazo._

 _-¡Ya volví! -gritó la rubia._

 _-¡Sam! ¡Eres una rubia malvada! ¡Es una rubia malvada! -gritó Freddie a la cámara._

 _-¡Gracias! -dijo empujándolo con un brazo para que él se alejara de la toma y agarrara la cámara otra vez- Bien, amigos, YO -comentó apuntándose a sí misma con el pulgar- les daré el anuncio: aquellos que tengan algo muy LOOOCOOO -dijo dando un par de vueltas en el lugar, levantándo los brazos- que enseñarnos, envíenos un video..._

 _-Y los ganadores serán transmitidos aquí en iCarly punto com. Sólo aquí en iCarly punto com. -continuó Carly._

 _-NO se confundan, iCarly punto com. -siguió Sam, en el estilo de dar una órden._

 _-Oh oh. -dijo Carly sonriente- ¿Qué hora es, Sam?_

 _-Es la hora de... -dijo la rubia con otra sonrisa._

 _"¡Baile Improvisado!"_

Y la música para comenzar a bailar empezó a sonar. Las luces de colores empezaron a titilar y dar vueltas por todo el estudio, mientras que las dos adolescentes en frente de la cámara bailaban con mucho estilo, sacudiéndose al ritmo de la música y, una que otra vez, Freddie se enfocaba a sí mismo sonriendo en la toma del baile. El pobre era menos admirado que Baggles, la bolsa de basura llena de yogur que le chorreaba por la nariz que Sam le insertó en medio de su cara dibujada; entonces el productor técnico quería un poco de protagonismo.

Todos y cada uno de nuestros héroes tenía un punto de vista diferente.

-Me cuesta mucho trabajo comprender esta comedia. -comentó Venus- Sam insulta demasiado a Freddie.

-Ahora que lo pienso, es muy parecida a Mona. -dijo Mikey divertido.

-¡YO NO SOY UNA RUBIA MALVADA! -dijo la de rosa enojada.

-No... -dijo Rapha, haciendo que Mona voltee- Eres una castaña malvada... -comentó con sonrisa cómplice.

-Bieeen... -dijo ella con desgano- Soy la castaña malvada que usa una bufanda rosa... Pero soy mala SÓLO con los chicos malos.

-Seré honesto, a pesar de que no entiendo un comino, tiene gracia. -dijo Ryu con una semi mueca.

-Como si algo te hiciera reír, para empezar. -dijo Mikey entre dientes, para luego reírse de su comentario.

-¿Qué dijiste? -pronunció el rubio con una mirada asesina dirijida hacia la tortuga pecosa.

-Jejeje. -respondió nerviosamente- N-nada. -terminó con miedo.

-Ya, déjalo, Ryu. -lo calmó Nozomi.

Como ella era su mejor amiga, y siempre estaban de acuerdo entre ellos, decidió simplememte bufar molesto e ignorar a Mikey.

-Oigan, si vamos a empezar a compararnos con los iCarly, y evitar que Ryu quiera hacer el trabajo de Rapha cuando Mikey lo hace enojar, supongo que Abril es bien parecida a Carly. -dijo Irma.

-¿Tú crees? -preguntaron Loto y Karai al unisono.

-Diría que Irma tiene un punto, tiene un buen parecido: madura, divertida... claro que, no castaña. -dijo Chaplin.

-¡Deja de cuastionar mi cabello! -exclamó la pelirroja.

-Eso es algo que Carly Shay, obviamente, diría. -dijo Irma.

-De ser ése el caso, ¿quién se parece a Freddie? -preguntó Kevin.

-Obviamente Donnie o Chaplin. -comentó Miguel Ángel divertido.

-¿NOSOTROS? -preguntaron los mencionados unisónicamente.

-¿Ellos? Lo siento, Mikey, explícate. -dijo Nozomi.

-Decir que Mikey se explique, es como decir que Rapha vaya a estar menos enojado. -comentó Ryu de nuevo.

Rapha quería dar su objesión, pero al ver que todos lo miraban con los ojos semi cerrados y cejas arqueadas, prefirió no decir nada.

-Claro. Son los genios y muchas veces incomprendidos. Duh. -continuó Mikey, luego de interrumpido.

-Eso duele, ¿sabías? -dijo el pelirrojo con cara de sufrido.

-¿Saben a quién quisiera conocer yo? -preguntó Melina.

-¿A quién? -preguntó Leo.

-A Spencer Shay, el hermano de Carly. Me gustaría verlo hacer alguna de sus geniales esculturas.

-¡Al fin, alguien que comparte mi sueño! -exclamó Kevin.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Leo a Kevin.

-Pues, sí, siempre quise ver alguna escultura de esas, como... -se llevó una mano al mentón, mientras reposaba el codo en el otro brazo- hmmm... el Ventilador de Martillos.

-¿Hablas de el que casi mata a Carly? -preguntó Irma seriamente.

-Bueno, puede que casi le abriera el cráneo, sí, pero te ahorrarías mucho tiempo en martillar un mueble si le ajustas los tornillos a los martillos.

-Suena ingenioso... -dijo Nozomi de nuevo, a lo que Kevin sonrió orgulloso- aunque, al mismo tiempo, algo bobo.

Luego de dicho comentario, la sonrisa de Kevin se cayó al suelo, al mismo tiempo que su orgullo, mientras todos se largaban a carcajear.

-¡Yo quisiera conocer a todos los iCarly! ¡A todos! -exclamó Mikey con alegría, luego de que se le pasara la risa.

-Sabes que no podemos hacer eso, Mikey. Lo único que podrás conocer a los iCarly, será por ésa pantalla. -dijo Rapha, apuntando a la pantalla del televisor.

-Rapha tiene razón. Lo máximo que podríamos hacer, sería que Casey, Mona, Melina, Kevin, Irma, Abril y Chaplin los conozcan y se graben para participar en el concurso de iCarly. Hasta Karai, Ryu y Loto se podrían grabar. -dijo Leo.

-¿Nosotros por qué? -preguntaron los tres.

-Porque los tres son humanos y pueden hacerlo. Ustedes sí tienen oportunidad de conocer a los iCarly. -les respondió de nuevo la tortuga de ojos azul cobalto.

-Hmmm... no lo sé. -dijo Karai.

-Yo tampoco, no soy de salir mucho en una cámara... es más, siquiera lo he hecho en mi vida. -dijo Loto, con algo de incomodidad.

-Soy demasiado reservado como para salir en cámara. Lo siento. -respondió el rubio, sin mucho interés que digamos.

-¡Vamos, chicos! ¡No sean aguafiestas! ¡Aprovechen que ustedes sí pueden! -exclamó Mikey a modo de súplica.

Luego de ponerse a meditar un poco sobre ese asunto, los tres empezaron a pensar. Parecía sonar divertido, sumado a que sería una de las pocas oportunidades que tendrían de popularidad o reconocimiento en sus vidas. Además, no podían darse el lujo de salir en cámara muy seguido; ellos eran ninjas, sus armas más poderosas eran las sombras, y como el Sensei ya se los había explicado muchas veces, salir a la luz es algo demasiado arriesgado para ellos.

-Si yo tuviera la oportunidad de conocerlos, me encantaría poder hablar con Carly para darle ideas a poner en el programa. -dijo Abril con una pequeña sonrisa. Tal parece que el pensamiento de querer salir en cámara, no la disgustaba tanto.

-Supongo que yo haría lo mismo, aunque con Sam. -dijo Mona.

-Y a mí me encantaría demostrarle a Freddie que mi Donnie es mucho más inteligente que él.

De repente, todos voltearon a ver a Abril. Si tan solo ella pensara algunas cosas ANTES de decirlas.

-¿"Tú" Donnie? -preguntó Leo, confundido.

-Eeehhh... "Donnie", sólo "Donnie". -dijo algo apenada- ¡El punto es que es más listo que Freddie Benson!

-No necesito probárselo a nadie... -dijo Donnie algo confundido.

-Oye, Apes, yo que tú pensaría las cosas dos veces antes de decirlas. -dijo Kevin jugando con los pulgares, girandolos entre sí.

Él siempre tenía que dar algún comentario sarcástico para hacer quedar mal a alguien.

-Lo dice el que quiere ver un ventilador hecho de martillos que puede que le abra el cráneo. -dijo Loto, queriendo recalcarle algo al joven.

Aunque... siempre hay momentos en los que sus amigos le pagarían con la misma moneda.

-... Touché. -dijo rendido.

-Donnie, Chaplin, ¿no querrían tener acceso al material técnico de iCarly? -preguntó Abril, dirigiéndose a los mencionados.

-Hmmm... la idea no es mala... -dijo Donnie, sonriente.

-Al contrario, es muy buena. -continuó Chaplin con otra sonrisa.

-De tener en frente a Gibby, le preguntaría por qué ya no se quita la camisa durante el show. El hacer eso le da su estilo al programa. -dijo Irma.

-Conocer a los famosos iCarly. Wow... -dijo Casey con una expresión imaginativa.

-Oigan, ¡¿y si nos grabamos?! -preguntó Irma como toda fanática emocionada.

-Yo le entro, pero, ¿qué grabamos? -preguntó Casey.

 **En Seattle...**

-¡Y esto fue iCarly! -exclamaron, ambas castaña y rubia.

-¡Y estamos fuera! -dijo Freddie cortando la comunicación con Internet.

Finalmente, luego de un buen rato de filmación, el programa terminó.

-Freddie, ¿qué es lo más estúpido que has hecho en tu vida? -preguntó Sam, mientras dejaba el control azul que ella usaba en la mesa de computadoras de Freddie y agarraba una botella de "Wa-hoo Punch".

-Jejejeje, algo extremo... -dijo con una risa maléfica.

-¿Qué podrías haber hecho de extremo? Eres un "Freddie". -dijo ella aburrida.

-Cierra la boca. -le dijo él con fastidio.

-Chicos... -dijo Carly, tocando el violín que era el control de un videojuego- se me acaba de ocurrir una idea.

-¿De qué se trata, Carlandas? -preguntó Sam.

-Vayamos a buscar un video para el próximo iCarly. A Nueva York.

Tanto el productor técnico como la rubia conductora del programa se vieron mutuamente, tratando de comprender la idea de Shay.

-¿Por qué necesariamente a Nueva York? -preguntó la rubia.

-Seattle es algo que vemos todos los días. ¿No quisieran ver la Gran Manzana otra vez?

Nuevamente, los dos chicos estaban confundidos, pero luego Freddie habló.

-¿Hablas de la vez en la que fuimos invitados a ése programa de T.V. famoso y, durante un juego en el que teníamos que sacudirnos para quitarnos un par de guantes y un sombrero, a Gibby se le cayeron los pantalones en medio del show? -preguntó Freddie.

-¿Y luego nos pidieron pagar una multa de más de 1.000.000 de dólares? -continuó Sam.

-Sí, ¡no tenían que recordarme eso! -exclamó Carly fastidiada.

Con tan sólo mencionar eso, todos temblaron de la perturbación al recordar a Gibby en medio de escenario sin pantalones... ni, aparentemente, ropa interior. Para evitar que se le cayeran los pantalones de vuelta, esa vez tuvieron que asegurarlo con cinta adhesiva.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema anterior, ¿qué dicen sobre ir a Nueva York? -preguntó Carly.

-Claro. Descartando la vez anterior, será divertido. -dijo Freddie.

-Seeh... así no tendré que ver a mi mamá en bikini... -dijo Sam como si nada.

Tanto Carlandas como Fredward se le quedaron viendo a Samantha.

-¿Tu mamá en bikini? -preguntó Freddie, nuevamente algo perturbado.

-¿Qué? Mi mamá no es normal. -dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

En ése mismo momento, Spencer, el hermano mayor de Carly, apareció.

Traía su camiseta de centavo gris oscuro que decía "Dan Wrap Tweets", debajo de una de mangas más largas y claras, con sus jeans azules y botines marrones, con su cabello corto, a pedido de cumpleaños de Carly.

-¿Quién tiene hambre? ¡Preparé tacon de spaghetti!. -dijo sonriente.

-¡YO! -gritaron los tres adolescentes.

-¿Con albóndigas, Spence? -preguntó Sam, tomando un taco.

-OBVIO. -dijo el escultor.

-Mamá ama las albóndigas. -dijo de nuevo la rubia, refiriéndose a ella misma de ésa forma, a como era su costumbre.

-Pensé que vivías enamorada del tocino. -dijo Freddie confundido.

-Mamá tiene espacio suficiente para muchos amores. -dijo ella orgullosa.

-Oigan, los oí hablando antes de entrar. ¿Quién está hablando de Nueva York?. No nos invitaron de nuevo al programa de T.V. de hace un tiempo, ¿cierto? -preguntó nervioso.

-En primera, yo; en segunda, no, no nos invitaron a ese programa de nuevo y, de ser así, lo rechazaríamos por completo. -dijo Carly seriamente- Como sea, Spencer, ¿nos llevarías a Nueva York?

-¡Claro! ¿A qué? -preguntó ingenuamente.

-A grabar un video para el siguiente iCarly. -le respondió ella.

-¡Que no se hable más! Le hablaré a Calceto para que nos preste de nuevo el V.R. -dijo Spencer.

-¡Gibbeh! -exclamó Gibby, apareciendo entre sus amigos. Usaba su camisa roja con dibujos de palmeras, su pantalón beige con cinturón **(** por suerte xD **)** y zapatos marrones.

-¿Qué hay, Gibs? -preguntó Freddie.

-Oí que estaban hablando de ir a Nueva York. ¿Puedo ir?

-¿Prometes no comprar ropa en la calle como la última vez y llevar un cinturón de repuesto en tu mochila? -preguntó Freddie seriamente.

-Lo prometo. -dijo sin dudarlo ni medio segundo.

-En ese caso, claro. -dijo Carly con una sonrisa.

-¡Ah, echaron a perder el viaje otra vez! -exclamó Samantha desesperada.

Todos en el estudio se le quedaron viendo.

-¿Por qué a veces eres cruel, Sam?

-¿Y tú por qué SIEMPRE -dijo con énfasis- eres "Freddie", Freddie? -respondió con otra pregunta.

 **De camino a Nueva York..**.

Al día siguiente, Spencer le había pedido prestado el V.R. a su amigo Calceto, el tipo que le hace calcetines con luces. Volviendo al tema de tomar la camioneta, Spencer llevó a Carly, Sam, Freddie y Gibby directo hacia la Gran Manzana, sin olvidarse de sus chaquetas y, para el camino, se llevaron unos licuados locos con baeggles.

-¿Y qué planeas grabar, hermanita? -preguntó Spencer, mientras conducía.

-No lo sé. -respondió Carly- Lo primero interesante que veamos.

-¿Entonces qué haremos con los videos que enviarán los fans? -preguntó Puckett.

-Dejaremos el nuestro para el gran final. -le contestó su mejor amiga.

-Oigan, ¡tengo una idea!- exclamó Gibby- ¿Y si nos metemos dentro de una alcantarilla?

Con dicha sugerencia, todos lo miraron raro.

-¿Una alcantarilla? -preguntó Sam.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó, ahora, Carly.

-Piensen, chicos: el video se podría llamar "Buscando al Cocodrilo de las Cloacas". Veremos si hay un cocodrilo que se esconda dentro de las alcantarillas.

-Eso no es cierto, Gibby. -dijo Freddie luego de una pequeña carcajada- Aunque fuera así, ¿por qué estaría precisamente en Nueva York?

-No lo sé. Simplemente... hagámoslo. -dijo como si nada.

Luego de unas horas, por fin llegaron. Spencer estacionó y todo el mundo se bajó de la camioneta.

-Nueva York... -dijo admirando todos los edificios- Chicos, tenemos que regresar antes de las diez de la noche.

-¡Aw, al nene le asusta llegar tarde a su casa! -dijo Sam burlonamente.

-¡No es eso! Es mi mamá... no sabe que vine. -dijo Freddie.

-¿La señora Benson no sabe nada? -preguntó Spencer.

-¡Obviamente no! No me hubiera dejado venir.

-Como siempre... -murmuró Carly.

-ESE ES EL PUNTO. -respondió Freddie.

Por estar distraídos en su conversación, no se dieron cuenta de que Gibby se alejó y metió dentro de una alcantarilla, mientras gritaba "¡Gibbeeeh!" como siempre hacía.

-¡No, Gibby, vuelve acá! -gritó Freddie acercándose a la orilla de la alcantarilla.

-¡Gibby, vuelveee! -exclamó Spencer- ¡Las alcantarillas son peligrosas para niños... y para ti!

-¡Sube ya, Gibby! ¡Si no, te golpearé hasta dejarte tan feo como Lewbert! -lo amenazó Sam.

-Se acabó. Hay que ir por él. -dijo Carly.

-Pero, ¿quién baja? -preguntó Spencer.

-Anda tú, Benson. -dijo Sam, empujándolo sin piedad dentro de las cloacas.

-¡Aaahhh! ¡Saaam! -gritó Freddie, para luego caer boca abajo en el agua sucia de la alcantarilla.

Luego, uno por uno, bajaron dentro de las alcantarillas; primero Spencer, luego Carly y, a lo último, Sam.

-¡Eso fue grosero! -exclamó Benson.

-¡Ese es el punto! -le contestó Puckett.

 **Con las tortugas...**

Era momento de aburrimiento en la guarida, ya que iCarly no sería re-transmitido hasta dentro de una semana y, como no había mucho que hacer después de eso, cada uno se distrajo con lo que pudo. Kevin se puso a jugar Pin-Ball, junto con Casey y Ryu, para ver quien mejoraba el puntaje de Leo; Mona y Rapha se pusieron a practicar con el maniquí de golpes, para así ver quién era el más fuerte; Donnie y Chaplin se fueron al laboratorio de la tortuga, para poder hacer los experimentos en los que tanto tenían que trabajar; Loto, Karai, Nozomi y Venus fueron al dojo para practicar un par de katas y Abril se puso a leer una revista en la sala. Mientras tanto, a Mikey se le ocurrió la idea de salir a patinar por la alcantarilla, pero como no quería ir solo, pensó en invitar a los más desocupados.

-Oigan, ¿alguien quiere ir a patinar conmigo? -preguntó Mikey, a ver si alguien lo querría acompañar.

Leo, como no tenía mucho que hacer, decidió acompañarlo; Melina supuso que podría entretenerse un poco, ya que tampoco había mucho que ella pudiera hacer e Irma lo acompañó por una simple y muy fácil de adivinar razón: podría pasar tiempo con el amor de su vida.

-Hmmm, yo no puedo patinar, pero te puedo acompañar, ¿vienes, intrépido líder? -preguntó Melina.

-Está bien. ¿Alguien más quiere venir? -preguntó Leo a nadie en particular.

-Yo creo que podría desaburrirme un poco si los acompaño. -mintió Irma, ya que esa no era la única razón.

Entonces los cuatro amigos salieron a patinar por las alcantarillas. Muchos patinadores profesionales dirían que la mejor pista que tienen, es el medio tubo, pero Mikey los contradiría, diciendo "¿Para qué medio tubo, si tienes el tubo completo?". Eso era algo que él aprovechaba de vivir en la cloaca.

Mientras Mikey se distraía con sus maniobras de patinaje, los otros tres se pusieron a conversar un poco.

-Oigan, podríamos grabarnos patinando... Melina, ¿tú qué opinas? -preguntó Irma.

-Hmmm... la idea es buena... pero ninguna de las dos sabemos patinar. -respondió ella.

-Bueno, Kevin, Ryu y yo le estuvimos enseñando a Karai a usar la patineta y Loto aprendió a usar patines gracias a Casey. -contestó Mikey- Ryu, Karai y Kevin pueden usar el skateboard, ustedes en bicicleta, Loto y Casey con los patines...

-¡Ah! ¡Melina, tú podrías usar tu motocicleta! -exclamó Irma entusiasta.

-¡Genial! Mona pues... con una bicicleta también, Abril igual y Chaplin me contó que sabe usar el monopatín. -dijo Melina sonriente- Oye, Leo, ¿no querrías conocer a los iCarly?

-¿Yo? Bueno, no me entusiasma tanto como a Mikey, pero suena divertido. -dijo la tortuga de azul.

-Si tuvieras la oportunidad de escoger, ¿con quién querrías hablar primero? -le preguntó la castaña de nuevo.

-Hmmm, con... a ver... -se cruzó Leo los brazos para pensar- Carly, supongo. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Con Carly Shay? Yo creo concordar con Mona: estaría genial conocer a Sam Puckett, además de Spencer, claro. -respondió la castaña, poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

-Claaaro. -dijo Leo con sarcasmo.

Él suponía que, como Kevin le había contado que gustaba de Melina, ella habría dicho que quería conocer a Spencer, principalmente, porque tal vez ella mentía para estar con él; ya que Leo sospechaba ligeramente que ella le correspondía amorosamente a su amigo repartidor a domicilio de tallarines. Eso y, una que otra vez, espió las conversaciones de sus hermanas con las demás chicas, revelando quién gustaba de quién, justo cuando Melina decía que Kevin le gustaba... y no como amigo.

-¡Chicos! -gritó Mikey, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Leo- , ¿quieren ver qué tan lejos arrojo esta lata de salsa? -dijo mostrando una lata de salsa de Antonio's vacía.

-Claro, será fantástico. -dijo Irma.

-Muy bien... ¡Booyakashaaa! -gritó Mikey, arrojando la lata, hasta que se hoyó que chocó con algo, para luego oír un grito de dolor.

-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó Melina.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? -preguntó Irma, en dirección hacia donde Mikey lanzó la lata.

Intrigados, los cuatro amigos se acercaron hacia la fuente de sondio proveniente de lo profundo de las alcantarillas. ¿Qué encontraron? A un chico en estado de "knock-out" por culpa de la lata de salsa de tomate.

-¡Mikey, mataste a ese chico! -exclamó Irma aterrada, asustando a Mikey.

-¡NO, fue un accidente, lo juro! -se defendió Mikey.

-Le chequearé el pulso. -dijo Leo, acercándose al chico para verificar el funcionamiento de su corazón y respiración.

-Un momento... ¿estoy loca, o él es Gibby Gibson? -dudó Irma en voz alta.

-¿Gibby? ¡Imposible! -afirmó Melina.

-¡No es imposible! ¡Mírenlo! Es Gibby, de iCarly.

-¿No será que el parecido es grande? Últimamente estás viendo demasiado iCarly. Déjame revisarlo. -con dicha órden, Melina apartó a Leo para luego empezar a cachetear al chico.

Efectivamente despertó, y encontró a una linda chica frente a sus ojos; claro que ignoraba el hecho de que había una chica rockera y dos tortugas gigantes con apariencia ninja detrás de ella.

-Aaauuu, ¿quién eres tú? -preguntó Gibby.

-Me llamo Melina. ¿Quién eres tú? Te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Ven, déjame ayudarte. -dijo ella para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Jeh, bonito nombre. ¿Tú estás dentro de esta alcantarilla? -preguntó Gibby otra vez.

-Eeehhh..., digamos que es un cuento largo. -respondió ella dudosa.

-Au. -se sobó la cabeza, para disminuír su dolor- ¿Qué me pasó?

-¡ESO NO IMPORTA! -gritó Irma para proteger a Mikey- Lo importante es que despertaste. ¡¿Eres Gibby, de iCarly?!

-Eeehhh, seeeh. ¡Gibbeh!

-¡AAAHHH!- gritó Irma como fanática loca- ¡Soy tu fan! Me llamo Irma.

-¡Y yo soy Mikey!

El pobre Gibby se le quedó viendo a Mikey por un segundo, para luego darse cuenta de que Leo estaba ahí también, viéndolo todo. ¡¿Tortugas gigantes vestidos de ninjas?!

-¡¿Ustedes qué son?! ¡¿Cocodrilos de las cloacas?! -gritó Gibby asustado.

-En primer lugar, ese es un viejo mito; en segundo lugar, no somos cocodrilos. Somos tortugas. -le respondió Leo.

-Ajá... ¡Aaaaahhhhh! -gritó asustado, tratando de huir.

-Así es. No te asustes. -le dijo Leo, haciendo que se calme- Soy Leonardo, y él es mi hermano, Miguel Ángel. -dijo señalando a Mikey.

-Para que lo entiendas, Gibby: él es Leo y yo soy Mikey. ¡Gibby está en nuestra alcantarilla! ¡Booyakasha!

-¡¿Me darías tu autógrafo?! ¡¿Nos tomamos una foto?! ¡¿Convences a todos para que salga en vivo en iCarly?! -preguntó Irma actuando como fanática loca **(** Irma fangirleando xDDD **)**

-Eeehhh... -pronunció Gibby.

Bueno, había que admitir que, el conocer a una celubridad de la web, siempre hace que todos se emocionen tanto como para... "acosar" un poco a sus ídolos; y este era el caso de Gibby, quien recibía montones de preguntas que le hacía la joven rockera, relacionado con iCarly.

Para el momento en el que Gibby recapacitaba todo lo que la chica le había preguntado, se escuchó un fuerte grito que hizo "eco", por toda la alcantarilla... "¡Giiibbyyy!", se escuchó.

-¡Son mis amigos! -exclamó Gibby.

-¡¿Todos están aquí?! -preguntó Melina emocionada- ¡Aaahhh! ¡Entonces sí eres Gibby! Gritas igual...

-¿Por qué ya no te quitas la camisa? Eres genial haciendo eso. -le dijo Irma a Gibby.

-Últimamente no lo hago, y ya. -respondió él.

Luego de escuchar unos pasos salpicar en el agua, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson y Spencer Shay aparecieron. Luego de ver a Leo y a Mikey, empezaron a gritar como locos del terror a lo desconocido.

 **(N** / **A:** Creo que ahí soné algo narradora de peli de acción o terror... eh, YOLO **)**

Contemplando a los mutantes desconocidos, Sam y Carly se abrazaron a sí mismas mientras gritaban de terror.

-¡Aaahhh! ¡Monstruos de alcantarilla! -exclamó Freddie, mientras se escondía detrás de Spencer.

-¡Atrás, monstruos! ¡Tendo gas pimienta! -entonces, Spencer sacó el gas de su bolsillo, mientras amenazaba con rociar a Leo.

-Hey viejo, tranquilo. -dijo Leo.

Luego, utilizando una técnica que Splinter le había enseñado, le pellizcó a Spencer cerca del cuello, dejándolo inmovilizado en el suelo.

-¡Spenceeer! ¡¿Qué le hiciste, monstruo?! -gritó Carly mientras se agachaba para ver cómo se encontraba.

-¡Carly, cálmate! -le dijo Gibby.

-Tranquilos, amigos. Estará bien, sólo defendí a mi familia. Son los de iCarly, ¿cierto? -preguntó el líder.

Parecía hacer "eco" en la alcantarilla, porque tan solo Leo dijo "los de iCarly", Abril llegó corriendo como una fanática loca.

-¡¿iCarly?! ¡iCarly! ¡Aaahhh! ¡Carly y Sam! -gritó la pelirroja.

-Ajá... ¡¿cómo ayudo a mi hermano?! -gritó Carly.

-¡Abril! -se escuchó la voz de Donatello y sus pasos corriendo como loco, y se les quedó viendo a todos- ¡¿iCarly aquí, en nuestra casa?!

-Sí, somos iCarly, ¡pero aléjense! -gritó Sam.

-Tranquilas, no les haremos daño... Abril es su fan. -dijo la tortuga de bandana púrpura, señalando a su amada con el índice.

-¿Abril? -preguntó la rubia.

-Yo soy Abri, Abril O'Neil. ¡Es un gusto conocerlos!

-¿Podrías revisar a Spencer, Donnie? Leo lo inmovilizó con una de sus grandes maniobras ninja. -dijo Irma sarcástica.

-¡Iba a rociarme con gas pimienta! -se defendió el líder.

-Bien, bien, lo revisaré. -pronunció Donnie, para luego acercarse al cuerpo inconciente del Shay mayor.

Para revisarlo mejor, puso uno de sus dedos en su cuello para verificar su pulso, y luego puso su oreja en su pecho, para oír bien su presión cardíaca y respiración.

-¿Estará bien? -preguntó Carly preocupada.

-Claro. -dijo Donnie, con una sonrisa, mostrando ese hueco en sus dientes- Solo no vuelvan a gritar, cálmense y no se asusten, o tendremos que repetir todo esto.

-Ustedes aún no me convencen... ¡Los voy a acabaaar! -exclamó Sam, lanzándose encima de Donnie, para proporcionarle unas buenas golpizas.

Resumidamente, gracias a todo el aprendizaje que tuvo sobre pelea callejera le había enseñado un truco o dos. Eso, sumado a que había pasado varias veces en el reformatorio por meterse en problemas. Además, la última vez que se había portado bien, sin causar problemas en ninguna parte por más de diez días, no había ocurrido desde que ella tenía cuatro.

Luego de que todos quedaran con el ojo cuadrado por ver la reacción de Sam en contra de Donnie, Mona Lisa apareció corriendo ya que, según ella, había demasiado alboroto sucediendo fuera de la alcantarilla, como si fuera una pelea. Eso, y que quería ver quién ganaba en esta.

-¡¿Sam Puckett?! -gritó la chica de bufanda rosa al aparecer- Un momento... ¡va a atacarlos! ¡Detente, Puckett! -gritó tirándose para atacarla a ella.

Forsejeando entre ambas, Sam le empezó a jalar el pie, mientras que Mona el cabello, peleando entre ambas.

-¡No te metas, bufanda rosa! -gritó Sam.

-¡Soy Mona Lisa, y mucho mejor peleadora que tú! -respondió la castraña.

Desesperada, Abril gritó.

-¡Alguien detengalas! -exclamó la pelirroja.

-¡Sam, para ya! -gritó Carly.

De un momento a otro, Loto y Karai aparecieron corriendo; así que, por instinto, sabían que debían detenerlas.

-¡¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?! -gritó Loto.

-¡Separenlas, rápido! -gritó Irma.

Asintiendo entre ellas, Loto empujó a Sam lejos de Mona y Karai hizo lo mismo con su mejor amiga.

-¡Es suficiente! -gritó Karai, deteniendo a ambas chicas, quienes tenían el cabello y ropa desordenados por tanto pelear entre sí.

-¡¿Por qué intervienen, chicas?! -le gritó Mona a Karai y Loto.

-¡Porque nos encargamos de mantener el orden! ¡Ya basta! -respondió Karai.

-Un momento... ¿eres Sam, de iCarly? -preguntó Loto.

-Gracias por notarlo. -dijo Sam molesta.

Para poner mejor la situación -nótese el sarcasmo- , Rapha y Kevin también aparecieron corriendo.

-¡¿Qué onda con sus ruidos?! -gritó la tortuga de bandana roja- Un momento... ¡¿iCarly?!

En ese momento, Spencer ya estaba despertando.

-¡Sí, son los de iCarly! ¡Ya! -gritó Spencer impaciente y desesperado.

-Oigan, ¿acaso el que Ryu me golpeara porque superé su puntaje en Pin-Ball, me dejó lo suficientemente confundido como para ver a iCarly aquí? -preguntó Kevin.

-Diría que no, Kevin. -dijo Melina, con una expresión de aburrimiento.

-¡¿Puedes creerlo, Rapha?! ¡Sam me atacó! -gritó Mona.

-¡Tú me atacaste! -respondió la rubia.

-¡Tú ibas a atacar a mis amigos!

-¡¿Cómo es que estos... monstruos, o lo que sea, son tus amigos?!

-¡Hey, mídete, Sam Puckett! -gritó Rapha.

-¡Es momento de llevar la fiesta en paz! -gritó Leo, para así evitar una pelea entre los más rudos de cada bando- iCarly, ¿qué hacen aquí?

-¿Pretendes que confíe en ti, luego de que atacaras a mi hermano? -preguntó Carly, ayudando a Spencer a levantarse.

-Yo miro su web-show. Actué en defensa propia, y todos en esta alcantarilla somos sus fans; mayormente Irma, Mikey y Abril. -respondió Leo, señalando a los mencionados.

-Oh, eso suaviza las cosas. -continuó la chica, rápidamente relajándose- ¿Qué son ustedes?

-Señorita Shay, nosotros, somos ninjas. -dijo Leo con una sonrisa, juntando un puño con la palma de la otra mano y haciendo una reverencia.

-Mutantes... -dijo Rapha presumido.

-Técnicamente, somos tortugas... -continuó Donnie con una sonrisa.

-Y adolescentes. -terminó Mikey enfatizando lo último.

 **(N** / **A:** ¿Recuerdan que fue así en la peli del 2014 de "Tortugas Ninja", con Megan Fox? **)**

-¿Así que son ninjas... ? -preguntó Carly.

-¿Tortugas... ? -siguió Sam.

-¿Mutantes... ? -continuó Gibby.

-¿Adolescentes? -terminó Freddie.

Tal parece que aún seguían con las neuronas revueltas por todo lo ocurrido, pero no hay que culparlos, es algo muy shoqueante.

-Oigan, suena algo raro si lo dicen así. Mejor hay que abreviarlo a "Tortugas Ninja". -dijo Mikey.

De un momento a otro, Chaplin, Nozomi y Venus aparecieron del otro lado del túnel.

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo? -preguntó Venus tranquilamente.

-Bueno, ellas son unas kunoichis. -dijo Mikey señalando a su hermanita y amiga- "Tortugas kunoichi", por favor.

-¿iCarly, aquí? -preguntó Nozomi.

-¿"Kuno"-qué? -preguntó Carly confundida.

-"Kunoichi", Carly. -la corrigió Chaplin.

 **(N** / **A:** Oh my God, ¡es mi nombre! ok no xD **)**

-Wow... -respondió la mencionada.

-Es increíble... -dijo Venus con un tonito de voz suave- ¡Casey, ven para acá!

-¡Ryu, tú igual! -siguió Nozomi.

Jones y Willson llegaron corriendo tan rápido como pudieron, en respuesta al llamado de sus amadas, a las que no se animaban a confesarles sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Venus? -preguntó Casey, una vez que apareció.

-Pensé que ustedes estaban delirando. -comentó el rubio con sarcasmo.

En cuanto ambos llegaron, fueron mutuamente admirados por tanto la rubia y la castaña de Seattle. Carly y Sam se les quedaron viendo, de forma que parecía que babearan por ellos; tal vez como aquella vez en la que conocieron a Shane, el "amigo ñoño y guapo" de Freddie.

 **(N** / **A:** iCarly, cuarto episodio, segunda temporada "Yo lo vi Primero" **)**

Tal vez admiraban que eran... ¿supuestamente... "guapos"? Estaban demasiado embobadas por ellos, parecían no querer quitarles los ojos de encima, por ser, supuestamente "bellos".

-Son los de iCarly. ¡Miren! Carly, Sam... -dijo Venus.

-Freddie, Gibby y Spencer. -continuó Nozomi.

-Wow... ¿qué hacen aquí? -preguntó Casey.

Los de Seattle tardaron un poco en contestar, ya que el encontrarse con 15 adolescentes en las alcantarillas, y el que seis de ellos no fueran humanos, dejaba un rato largo para procesar todo este asunto.

-Es... una larga historia. -dijo Freddie, aún con sus dudas.

-Jejejeje, seeh. -dijo Sam, aún en su estado de "boba enamorada".

-No nos dirán nada hasta confiar en nosotros, ¿cierto? -dijo Leo.

-Eso es lo que detecto en sus miradas. -dijo Venus con tranquilidad y, al mismo tiempo, severidad- Mejor comencemos por ser amables.

Los neoyorquinos se miraron unos a otros, como queriendo decirse entre ellos, quién debería ser el primero en presentarse. Luego de unos segundos, Karai decidió tomar la palabra.

-Mi nombre es Karai, y ellos son mis hermanos. -dijo ella, señalándolos.

-¿Hermanos? -preguntó Gibby.

-¿"Karai"? -dudó Freddie.

-¿Ese es un nombre japonés? -preguntó Spencer.

-Somos de descendencia japonesa... hablo de que mis hermanos también. -siguió Karai.

-Técnicamente, somos medios hermanos. -dijo Leo- Como dije, mi nombre es Leonardo. Llámenme "Leo".

-Me llamo Raphael, díganme "Rapha".

-Soy Donatello, "Donnie".

-Yo soy Miguel Ángel... "Mikey".

-¿Son italianos o algo parecido? -preguntó Freddie de nuevo.

-No, solo nos llamamos por nombres renacentistas. Nuestro padre nos llamó así por sus pintores y escultores del Renacimiento favoritos. -le contestó Leo.

-Wow... leí algo sobre eso una vez. -dijo Spencer ingenuamente.

-¿Hablas que tenías un libro italiano entre tus libros de estudio que tenías para la escuela de leyes? -preguntó Freddie, con una ceja arqueada hacia él.

-¿A la que solo asististe tres días? -preguntó Sam, terminando la conversación.

-Digamos que sí. -dijo como si nada Spencer.

-Yo soy Mei Pieh Chi. -dijo retomando la palabra- Nuestro padre a veces me dice "Mei", pero todos mis amigos me llaman "Venus", ya saben, por la escultura griega de "Venus de Milo"; también del Renacimiento.

-Yo soy Catherine Evans, aunque gracias a Mikey, me llaman Nozomi, que significa "esperanza". -dijo Nozomi.

-Hmmm... lindos alias, chicas. -dijo Freddie, con su cara de coqueteo.

-Gracias, Freddie. -dijeron ambas chicas sonrojadas.

Aparentemente, ya sabían porqué Freddie tiene tantas fanáticas que lo creen el chico más bello de la existencia **(** cosa, por la cual, yo no las culpo, Nathan Kress es hermoso xD **)** , realmente era muy lindo.

-Sí, sí, muy lindo, ya todos aquí lo notamos. -dijo Ryu.

Tanto él, como Casey, estaban con los celos subiéndoles por la espalda, hasta el pecho, donde estos los atacaron, directo en el corazón. Si algo que no toleraban más que sus chicas hablaran con otros chicos, era que otros chicos les coquetearan a ellas, y ellas aceptaban los cumplidos con un sonrojo y risitas. Dios, como odiaban que eso pasara.

-Y todos somos Hamato -dijo Leo para evitar un pleito- , es el apellido de nuestro padre.

-Como dije, soy Abril O'Neil, y entreno para ser una mujer ninja. ¡Y siempre quise conocerte, Carly!

-G-gracias. -dijo ella halagada.

-Yo soy Melina Kwanson. También entreno como kunoichi; o sea, mujer ninja. ¡Y siempre quise verte hacer una de tus esculturas, Spencer!

-¡Genial! ¡Tú si sabes! -dijo Spencer.

-¡Yo también! Me llamo Kevin Standish, entreno como ninja y creo que el Ventilador de Martillos es lo mejor que has hecho, Spencer. -dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Al fin, alguien que aprecia el trabajo que le puse a esa cosa! -gritó Spencer a los cuatro vientos.

-Aunque, para ser honestos, era muy estúpido. -dijo Ryu a lo bajo, para que Spencer no lo oyera.

-María Lisa Calleigh, pero para TODOS soy "Mona Lisa"; aunque solo para mis verdaderos amigos, soy "Mona".

-¿Como la "Mona Lisa" de Leonardo da Vinci? -preguntó Spencer.

-Podría decirse que sí. Siempre quise ver a Sam cara a cara, aunque ahora que lo pienso... -dijo llevando una mano a la cadera y mostrando una mueca- tendré que recapacitar eso.

-Tienes agallas, Mona Lisa. -dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo.

-Langinstein, Irma Langinstein, y soy su gran fanática. -dijo Irma con una sonrisa.

-Eso sí es un halago. -dijo Gibby.

-Me llamo Flor de Loto, aunque me llaman "Loto", es un gusto conocerlos. -dijo Loto con una sonrisa gentil.

Leo no evitó voltear a verla sonreír cuando tuvo la oportunidad, para luego sonrojarse. Él estaba tan bobamente enamorado de ella, que cada vez que alguien la mencionaba, sentía mariposas en el caparazón y que su mente se nublaba; ya que, al contrario de sus otras amigas mujeres, ella era la más hermosa de todas en su opinión.

Eso, y que antes de que tuvieran que escapar de Nueva York, ella le suplicó una segunda oportunidad. Y Leo la aceptó.

-Me llamo Chaplin, aunque es mi apellido, pero no pregunten por mi nombre de pila. -dijo el pelirrojo.

 **(N** / **A:** No sé el nombre de pila de Chaplin en la serie del 2003, así que, como no quería mandarme una warangada, preferí hacerlo así... eso y, tenía flojera de buscarlo xDD **)**

-Yo soy el gran y fabuloso Casey Jones -dijo Casey, apuntándose a sí mismo con ambos pulgares en muestra de ser presumido- , y, él es Logan Willson, aunque le decimos Ryu, por no sé qué razón. -terminó el vigilante con algo de desgano al nombrarlo.

Lo máximo que Ryu hizo, fue cruzarse de brazos, fruncir el ceño ligeramente y rodar los ojos.

-Gusto en conocerlos, jejeje. -dijo Carly, aún con su cara de boba enamorada.

-Oigan... -dijo Sam, acercándose lentamente a ellos- , ¿tienen novias?

-¿Disculpa? -preguntó el rubio confundido.

-Porque, si no tienen compromisos... podría invitarlos... a TOCINO. -le contestó Samantha.

-¿Oookaaay? ¿Tocino? -preguntó Casey confundido.

-Mamá ama el tocino. -dijo ella con orgullo.

-¿Tu mamá ama el tocino? ¿Entonces por qué no los invita tu mamá? -preguntó Mikey ingenuamente.

Luego de hacer esa pregunta, que por cierto, era muy boba, los neoyorquinos se palmearon la cara.

-Jejeje, Sam, compórtate. -dijo Carly, haciendo a su amiga hacia un lado con su cadera- Perdonen a Sam, chicos. Oigan... -sonrió un poco- ¿me llamarían si se los pidiera?

-Pues... -dijeron ambos al unisono.

-Lo tomaré como un sí. -dijo sonriendo más.

Tanto Venus como Nozomi no soportaban ver a otras chicas casi desconocidas coqueteando con sus hombres, a tal grado de explotar de los celos. Al igual que los chicos, no soportaban que alguien más coqueteara con ellos.

-¡OYE! -gritó Venus, haciendo que todos se le quedaran viendo- Digo, dejen que los chicos hablen.

Tal parece que ella, a pesar de haber demostrado lo contrario hace unos segundos, era muy buena ocultando sus sentimientos hacia su vigilante con máscara de hockey.

-Dejando de lado estas tonterías -dijo Freddie, también celoso de que Carly le coqueteara a alguien más- , ¿podrían ayudarnos a regresar? Es necesario que volvamos a Seattle.

-¡Claro! -gritó Mikey, sorprendentemente, nadie se quedó sordo- Pero quédense un rato, ¿si? -preguntó con sus ojitos de cachorrito.

-¡¿Estás loco, Mikey?! ¡¿Qué dirá Splinter?! -exclamó Rapha, luego de un buen rato de estarse callado.

-¡Yo me encargaré de explicarle, lo juro! ¡Siempre quise conocer a los iCarly! -gritó Mikey defendiéndose de Rapha.

-La decisión es suya, iCarly. ¿Qué dicen? -preguntó Leo, aunque dentro de sí, sus dudas aún prevalecían.

Durante unos segundos, los de Seattle se quedaron viendo entre ellos, para ver qué hacer; luego de uno o dos minutos, miraron a Spencer de forma espectante, quien no sabía qué debería hacer.

-¿Por qué me miran a mí? -preguntó Spencer.

-¡Porque tú eres el adulto aquí! -gritó Carly.

-¡Se supone que tú tienes que decidir! -continuó Sam.

-Ñeeh... -dijo rascándose la nuca sin saber qué hacer- Bieeen. -dijo rendido.

-¡Gracias! -dijo Carly, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Fue ahí cuando Venus se recordó a sí misma, abrazando a sus hermanos mayores, siempre que ella estaba feliz, o sus hermanos necesitaban consuelo.

Para asegurarse de que ninguno tuviera la remota idea de escaparse a la calle, -eso y que Rapha seguía siendo demasiado desconfiado en lo relacionado con extraños- emprendieron su caminata de vuelta hacia la guarida; las tortugas, Karai y Ryu al frente, los de iCarly al medio, los demás atrás, sólo por si acaso.

Mientras sus pasos se acercaban más hacia la alcantarilla en la que vivían, una enorme duda prevaleció en el aire... ¿Qué diría el Maestro Splinter?

* * *

 **¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Reaccionará Splinter bien sobre esto? ¿La señora Benson sabrá que no está Freddie? ¡¿Gibby volverá a sacarse la camisa?!**

 **Todo esto lo sabrán en los siguientes capítulos; hasta entonces, cómanse el brocoli, lávense las manos antes de comer, y recuerden... si alguien desconocido los invita a un auto por supuesto secuestro, que por lo menos valga la pena, y sea un ferrari.**

 **¡Chau, chau!**

 **Hermana Kunoichi ;)**


	2. IMPORTANTE: LEER

**La historia se cancela.**

 **Escuchen... o lean. Siempre puse excusas con tal de que no se enojen porque tardo en escribir ésta y mis otras historias en pausa. Y sé que quieren que siga escribiendo, pero honestamente no tengo inspiración ni ideas de cómo seguir Los Nuevos Amigos, Viajera del Tiempo y De Seattle a Nueva York. Aparte de que estoy en el último semestre se la escuela y bajé puntos en Historia y Castellano, necesito aprobar el año o voy a cobrar. Ya repetí tercer año, si lo hago de nuevo, si repito tercero una vez más... Me van a echar del colegio.**

 **Además, trabajé bastante para no llevarme materias en séptimo grado para así pasar a la secundaria y sacar un buen promedio, porque dependiendo del promedio te dan la bacante o no. Entré a esa escuela queriendo hacer Indumentaria, o Diseño de Ropa, pero resulta que no me gustó tanto como la especialidad en la que estoy ahora: Ebanistería. Así es, hace 2 años que trabajo en Ebanistería. Mi colegio es como una empresa con diferentes trabajadores, y le tengo mucho cariño a la materia. Tiene sus altas y bajas, pero aún así me encanta, y ya tengo muchos conocimientos y experiencias. Pero mi escuela es la única en la que hacen Diseño de Ebanistería. Y no quiero perder eso, este trabajo me encanta. Lo más cercano en otras escuelas son Construcciones, pero es más complicado.**

 **Así que, sin más excusas, no va a haber forma de que me convenzan de continuar éstas tres historias. Lo siento.**

 **Lo que sí, Descendientes Ninja la seguiré escribiendo, y cuando termine haré una tercera temporada más familiar, pero por ahora no voy a dar spoilers. Matrimonio Joven y Duro seguirá, sólo que tengo que encontrar una buena forma de ambientarlo. Virus Mutante Letal también seguirá en pie, sólo que al igual que las demás historias, las actualizaciones serán lentas. Para los que saben Inglés, la historia de Miraculous Ladybug con la OC de Angelxoxo8 también va a seguir en pie, sólo que quiero asegurarme de que los personajes cuadren dependiendo de a quién elija para interpretar a cada personaje de la serie original. Con Daily Stories of TMNT 2012 Nickelodeon, también se cancela, pero sé que pocos hablan Inglés, así que es algo irrelevante. Veamos Cómo Pasó también la voy a continuar, pero necesito encontrar one-shots para que los personajes reaccionen y escribir, así que denme algo de tiempo... del poco que tengo. Por último, 30 Días de OTP Vicverly también seguirá. Es más, estoy escribiendo ahora, si no publico hoy el segundo capítulo, será mañana.**

 **También dejé una encuesta en mi perfil de qué historias quieren que haga, pero si no tienen cuenta, me ponen un comentario de cual hago primero, aunque tengo por ahora éstas ideas para otras historias:**

 **A) Las TMNT interpretando a los personajes de Justicia Joven**

 **B) Un crossover de TMNT y DN con los Thunderman, ya que dentro de poquito termina la serie (-sufre :"v-)**

 **C) Tengo unas cuantas ideas para one-shots, pero como dice Secreto en Justicia Joven, secreto -hace la señal del cierre-**

 **Con las historias ya elegidas, las opciones son:**

 **Idea 1: Las tortugas por un accidente terminan atrapadas en la televisión (tipo Los Padrinos Mágicos: Cazadores de Canales) y deben encontrar la forma de salir antes de que queden atrapados para siempre**

 **Idea 2: Renet está de visita, Mikey curiosea con el cetro del tiempo de Renet, y las tortugas y sus amigos terminan viajando en el tiempo en diferentes épocas**

 **Idea 3: Las tortugas y Splinter son encontradas por Alfil y los Utrom momentos después de mutar, y al estar haciéndoles pruebas y experimentos, obtienen poderes biónicos (como Lab Rats), y con el paso del tiempo, conocen a los demás y ellos también tienen habilidades biónicas y se convierten en supehéroes (de éste se me ocurrió la idea del crossover con Thundermans, pero eso lo verán en el perfil de Angie Angel-Wolf, la historia que ella va a publicar pero también colaboro yo con ella)**

 **Idea 5: Las tortugas junto con Splinter y Fugitoid crecen en el espacio desde que los hermanos nacieron, y con el paso del tiempo vivirán aventuras espaciales junto con sus amigos aliens**

 **(La idea 4 la omití porque no falta que venga alguien homofóbico a comentarme cómo debo escribir mis historias y cómo debo pensar, así que me ahorro el bardo al directamente no ponerla)**

 **Pero bueno, volviendo a ser serios... Se cancela la historia. Voy a poner éste anuncio en las otras 2 canceladas. No voy a borrarla para que aquellos que aún la lean puedan seguir haciéndolo. Lo lamento. Espero mis demás historias puedan compensarlos.  
**


	3. AVISO 2

**Bueno, veo que muchos quedaron inconformes con el anuncio que di. Y debo admitir que cuando vi sus reviews, me arrepentí un poco... En fin, haremos ésto:**

 **En DN voy a poner una votación en la que me deben decir los lectores en sus reviews qué historia quieres más que siga y por qué -si dicen "porque sí" no me vale, quiero una razón concreta, si no pueden... meh-, pero hasta que termine el capítulo, puede pasar un tiempo.**

 **Eso sí, les doy 2 opciones:**

 **Seguir con una sola de las historias canceladas hasta que la termine, sin cambiar nada**

 **O reescribir la historia más votada desde el inicio, con nueva trama y todo, para así ver qué tal**

 **Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. Si quieren, trabajaré lo más que pueda en el siguiente cap de DN, así hago la votación más rápido.**

 **Pero recuerden, UNA SOLA historia. Es lo más que puedo ofrecer, así que decidan cuál quieren leer más.**


End file.
